User blog:CAREERGAL06/The Biggest Idiot I Ever Met Was Society
*TRIGGER WARNING FOR PARTS OF THIS* Society's Statements *You must have a thigh gap, potruding bones, a small thin frame, and wear a size zero to be even relatively close to beautiful. *People who self harm are psychotic, heartless monsters who don't feel pain. *If you have any problems, you are automaticly a danger to society, and your contagious to everyone your around. *Anyone in a rock/emo/metal band is always a bad influence, no matter how much meaning is in their music, and instead you should listen to rappers and singers who rap and sing about "hoes", "niggas", sex, drugs, getting high, and illegal activities. *Every mistake you make makes you an awful person. *You have to dress like a slut if your a girl, and if your a boy, you have to wear your pants below your butt and wear neon everything. *If you are emo, you are an awful person. *There is nothing wrong with our education system, you simply are a failure and cant do anything right. Your just really stupid. Any person even relatively smart could do everything you can't. Your the dumbest person alive if you can't even handle school. *Get SWAG because life isn't complete without it! *There's no way that you could be depressed if your under 16! If you are, then you have serious issues. *Gays, lesbians and bisexuals are awful sinners. Gay guys will pounce on every guy that they find. Lesbians will pounce on every girl. Bisexuals will pounce on everyone. *Suicide is something hilarious. Every one should make jokes about it and laugh about it. And if you defend it, your obviously a suicidal freak too. *Directioners are all automaticly boy obsessed freaks. *Asians are all nerds. *Muslems are all terrorists. *Blacks are ghetto. *You must do everything right in the eyes of society, if you don't, your a freak and we will shun you. See something wrong with this? Of course you do! Cause it's society! And society is the biggest idiot ever! ALL of those statements are 100% false. Next time you start a sentance with "in today's society..." that sentance better end with "society is the stupidest thing ever." Forget society! A girl i follow on twitter had an amazing idea! She asked who wanted to go live in a treehouse with her and fangirl over bands and eat all the time. HELL YEAH!! I'd totally do that! Point is... Society is an idiot!!! The Real Statements *YOU are beautiful. Weight? It's a number. That's it. Your relationship with gravity. You don't like that number. So what? YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL. You aren't arguing with *cringe* society. THIS IS REAL. SOCIETY IS A MADE UP LIE. THEY ARE HIDING SOMETHING. THEY ARE USING THIS AS A COVER UP!! Bottom line, your beautiful. *People who self harm have felt the most pain. They are normal people, they control their emotions differently. Self-harm isn't just for fun. It is an addiction. And it's a very hard addiction to stop. *No. Your only a danger to yourself. It is not contagious. If you talk about it all the time, it might make others feel that they should do the same, but it is in no way contagious. Even though depression and self harm is an illness, you can't just "catch depression" or "catch self harm" WTF? No. That's not how it works. *Look up the lyrics!! No! Metal/rock/emo music doesn't cause self harm. It's our alternative. Directioners use One Direction as an alternative... well this is what we use. We respect One Direction... but we get a lot of hate from their fandom. We love this music. We don't call them bands... we call them family. And we will ''defend our family. I don't care if you insult me, but if you insult my music... I have a mental breakdown. It hurts. It really does. When Mitch Lucker died, you/they were telling sweet little Kenadee to go kill herself! Kenadee! That darling little angel did not deserve that! You/they also tell us to kill ourselves. You realize a lot of us take that seriously right? We can listen to whatever we want! Our music isn't hurting anyone. It's actually the reason why so many of us havent killed ourselves. We respect your music, now respect ours! *No (excuse my language) fucking way are mistakes a judge of charector. We all make them! Learn from your mistakes, then never ever think of them again. *Your allowed to be 'cool' and still respect yourself. No one wants to see what color your undergarments are. Except perverts. Then, yes, they want to see your undies. BUT that's a great way to get raped. *Emos are just like you. Human. They're not hurting anyone. Just leave them be. Seriously... jeez. I have plenty of emo friends. Your gonna judge me too? Good. Have fun with that. *THERE IS EVERYTHING WRONG WITH OUR (excuse the language again) EDUCATION FUCKING SYSTEM!!!!! YOU WANT US TO BE SUCCESSFUL? DO SOMETHING ABOUT OUR EDUCATION!!!!! If i could drop out without completely ruining my entire life, trust me, i would be gone in a heartbeat. *If swag means prancing around like an idiot, treating women badly, takin n so muvh slan iz intelegelllllgirfjhndl (translation: talking in so much slang it's inelegable), wearing your pants below your butt, swagedy swag swag swag. 'SWAG '*shudders* Do you know hoe stupid that word sounds. Uh, no thank you, I'll do without it. *I'm sorry, but i did not know that there was an age limit to feelings. I can honestly say that i was diagnosed with depression at 11 years old. *Just because someone has a different sexuality, doen't mean anything. They're no different than other people. I have several friends who are gay, lesbian, and bisexual. So what? I'm bisexual. Again, so what? That doesn't make me a bad person. Nothing funny about it. And they don't like everyone of their same sex. Do you go after everyone of the opposit sex? no. Exactly. *Suicide is awful! If you laugh at it, I am mentally unleashing a rabid, hungry, and angry lion on you. Suicide is this in most cases: Someone is upset for a long time. And by upset, I mean REALLY upset. But you guys probably know the awful feeling that depression brings. Most of you are expeiriencing it as your reading this, or looking back on the painful memories, with a pang in your heart. And then they go around with that awful, empty, worthless, self loathing feeling that we all know... and all they think about is hurting and killing themselves. The don't see the people who care for them. The don't realize that them dying will make a part of everyone die too. And it's not their fault. Depression masks us. Then! Then they look at pills, or a gun, or a knife, or a rope, and they see freedom. Freedom. And then... they go for it. And as they're dying, a lot of their eyes are opened and they have just enough time to regret it. Suicide is not a joke. * Not all of them. I will admit that some of them are, but I have met some great directioners. And some awful ones... but thats not the point. One Direction has saved lives. Just like bands have saved mine. Not all directioners are crazy. They're normal people. *Your just saying that because they're smarter than you. Asians are cool. Kids in China go to school 10 hours everyday 6 days a week. But theyre not nerds. Even they ones who are, your just jealous are their high intellectualness. *NOT ALL OF THEM ARE!!!!!! *Not all black people are ghetto. Do you live in slave time or something? NO hating! Or rascistness! *Be yourself and live life! Love the music that you want, don't hate, and try not to take things to serious, unless they are serious. Be your wonderful self and express your individuality! '''Got any hate? I honestly don't care. Love you darlings!!! ' Category:Blog posts